Return of the Shikigami Girl!
by YashaKawashima
Summary: It has been three years since Kururugi Kaname was teleported back to her era. Since then she has questioned if Miroku and the others were just a dream. Lately the memories of the adventures have been returning and making her wonder if she’s going crazy. W
1. Default Chapter

Hated the fact that Kaname doesn't get together with Miroku in the end even though she admits she loves him. So this is my continuation. Contains game spoilers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a copy of the game. NOTHING!!!!

Summary: It has been three years since Kururugi Kaname was teleported back to her era. Since then she has questioned if Miroku and the others were just a dream. Lately the memories of the adventures have been returning and making her wonder if she's going crazy. Will she be reunited with her friends and the man she loves? Or will she push the memories away and forget them forever?

-3 years ago-

Miroku...... I ....... love you.....

Kaname slowly opened her eyes as she woke on the floor.

"Where am I?"

Kaname slowly sat up and looked around.

"Wait! Does this mean I'm back home? I'm back! I've come back home!"

She walked outside and looked around the festival.

"I should feel happy, so how come I don't?"

I little girl walked up to her as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Excuse me! How come you're sad? Is something wrong?"

Kururugi kneeled down and gave the girl a small smile.

"Hmm? Uh Uh. It's nothing really."

The little girl held up her doll to Kaname.

"Did you come to the festival to make a wish too? If you write a name on a doll and toss it away you get to see the person you want"

"Yeah. That sounds pretty neat. Huh?"

Kaname looked at the star on the doll.

'_Hang on. Is this?'_

She smiled at looked at the girl.

"I see. Alright then let's go make our wish."

"Ok!"

Kaname stared into the fire as the dolls burned.

'_So this festival was based on Utsugi and the others. I'm happy for you Utsugi. You've been laid to rest at the Kururugi Shrine.'_

For a second Utsugi's face appeared in the fire. She was jolted out of her thoughts as she was pushed forward.

"Woah!"

"I'm very sorry!"

Kaname looked up to see who pushed her and she gasped in shock.

"Huh? Miroku!"

His image disappeared and she smiled.

"Yeah, as if!"

Kaname looked to the sky with an image of Miroku in her head.

'_Wonder how you're doing'_

-Now-

Kaname sighed. It was the middle of her second year of high school and she was being forced to go to a new school. Her father had noticed that she was a bit depressed and decided that she needed time away from the shrine. That dream had done it. After a while she had realized that something like that happening is an impossible thing.

'_Those people in the dream were so realistic though. And what about Miroku? How can I give my heart away to a dream?'_

The thought of Miroku made her heart skip a beat but she ignored the now familiar feeling. She was now on the other side of Tokyo, where she would be staying with her grandfather for a few months.

'_Lately memories of what happened in the dream have been coming back. I've been hallucinating about seeing them too. The other day an old lady and her grandson were visiting the shrine and I called them Shippou and Keade. They gave me the strangest look, but what can I expect?'_

"We're here honey!"

Her father smiled at her from the front seat and got out to get her baggage while her mother went to greet her grandparents. When Kaname got out she almost tripped when she had seen her grandfather. He looked exactly like....

"...Kakuju"

Her grandfather smiled.

"Ah, Kakuju from the story of Kakuju and Utsugi. Are you interested in that old story? Of course it isn't true, but Utsugi and Kakuju were real people! We are their descendants in fact."

She smiled at her grandfather.

'_Maybe this can explain my dream.'_

"Will you tell it to me later grandfather? I'm very interested in out family history and legend in that case."

"Well the story also mixes with that of the Shikon no Tama. You see Utsugi was the wife of Kakuju, a priest who..............."

That's it! For now that is. Those who haven't played the game I'm not going in the details right here about the story. Hence the reason I stopped. Remember those who beat the game! There is five endings for each the boy and the girl if you've read this and are like where the hell did she get the Miroku/Kaname pairing from?


	2. We made it to chapter 2!

Chapter two is here after what less than a month! It must be a sign of the end of the world! Run you poor little people run!

Disclaimer: As usual I have not won the lottery and bought Inuyasha. If I did there would be a few new things lol.

Shout out to two people! Galaxyangel65 and my advice to Hikari Tsuki Chi did Inuyasha and gang leave you yet? If so only go about half way down the room then go up. If it doesn't help tell me.

* * *

Kaname quiet ate her ramen. Her grandfather had finished the story right before Grandmother Sachi had made. 

'_Ramen. That was Inuyasha's favorite food.'_

She shook her head when the thoughts came.

'_If he had been real that is.' _

Why couldn't she get these thoughts out of her mind? They weren't real! Everything reminded her of them. Even her homework!

"Grandfather Yasuo, whatever happened to the girl who looked like Utsugi? Did she ever return to her friends?"

Yasuo scratched his head and tried to think up the answer for his granddaughter. He shrugged in defeat when the answer didn't come to him.

"Well actually I really don't know the answer. She just disappeared after the final blow to Naraku was sent and he was defeated."

'_It matches the story from my dream. That's strange. But I can't start thinking it was true again.'_

Kaname quietly excused herself and went into her room. Her grandparents had the room designed with two colors, navy blue and purple.

"If I start to believe again my heart will only hurt."

A few tears escaped her eyes. Deciding to try and make herself feel better she looked in her closet for her new uniform. She had yet to see it and was pretty excited. Spotting a school blouse she pulled out the whole outfit. It was really pretty.It consisted of a green mini skirt, a white blouse, and brown loafers. Then a small voice known as her subconscious came calling.

'_**Navy blue and purple? Reminds me of a certain lecherous monk? What about you? And that school uniform is just like Kagome's!'**_

"It's final! I'm going crazy!"

Kaname let herself fall backwards on the bed. She hugged the uniform to her chest and started to cry silently. So what if the story was almost identical to the dream? She continued to cry until she fell asleep.

"Miroku....I love....you"

* * *

"Inuyasha! I have to go home! My school told me I have to show around a new student so I can get some extra credit." 

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Why did he have to be so controlling over her?

"No! Let her find her own way around your skool."

"Sit boy! Miroku is coming back from the monk's shrine and he needs some time alone from me. I mean I remind him of Kaname since she always wore her school uniform and was from my time"

Kagome sighed. It was sad to see what happened to her friend. All he did when he came back for visits was mop around. He really missed Kaname.

"Fine, but only because Miroku is actually useful in fights."

Inuyasha smirked waiting for the react her loved to get from her. She was cute when she was mad but you would never hear him say that out loud. Suddenly the scene changed from right in front of Kouga's pack.

"SIT INUYASHA!!!!"

Ginta looked at the sleeping Kouga.

"Think that was Kagome?"

Hakkaku looked away from the fleeing birds.

"Yeah. But should we tell Kouga?"

Both wolf demons agreed, let sleeping dogs lie. Errr......wolves.

* * *

Somewhere in the world

Kikyou looked at her surroundings. This is where she met that girl. Kaname was her name. In love with a friend's love. She took her advice and told the monk. Then disappeared. At least that is what she heard.

"Inuyasha the jewel is nearly complete. I shall be coming to take you to hell with me."

That's all. Should I bring Naraku back for the hell of it? She Kikyou beat Kagome? (NO! LOL) I'll let you choose


	3. Three!

Sorry Everyone! I've had this chapter written in my notebook to be posted last week but then the basketball playoffs for my school started and I was busy. We came in second!!!!

* * *

Kaname woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark and for some reason she wasn't in her room. Well she wasn't in her house for that matter. Kaname was sitting in the middle of a forest. 

"Why am I in the forest? I should be in the bed of my new house."

Looking in around, she gasped covering her heart with her hands.

"It can't be! But it is! This isn't any forest, this is Inuyasha's Forest!"

Her heart almost stopped beating when a noise came for the bushes. Kaname strained her eyes to see what was there but couldn't see anything but two glowing eyes.

"Hello? Inuyasha, Kagome, is that you? S-Sango?"

The eyes seemed to be coming closer to her and she started to panic.

"Shippou? Are you playing a trick on me? Its not funny!"

She screamed when a large gray wolf jumped out of the bushes.

"Food, its been so long since I've had a young human for dinner."

Kaname put her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Come on shikigami! Work for me!"

A voice came into her head. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it.

'_It won't work. After all you said so yourself. There is no such thing as time travel, shikigami powers, or cursed monks. Sooner or later you'll forget. Isn't that what you wished for?'_

She started running as tears streamed down her face.

"No! Miroku!!"

Her scream echoed in the forest as the wolf caught up to her.

* * *

Miroku's eyes snapped open. He was on his way back to Keade's village and was in Inuyasha's Forest. He had awoke to the sound of someone screaming in his head. Where it came from he didn't know, but he didn't sense anyone around. One more day till he saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Sango. One more day till he had to remember the girl who came and left in such a hurry. 

'_Kaname.....I miss you.'_

Looking up Miroku noticed that it was dawn. He sighed to himself.

"Might as well start walking."

* * *

Shippou stared at the last piece of pocky longingly. Kagome told him he couldn't eat it because it was for Miroku. 

"Give it Shippou!"

Shippou jumped in surprise when the voice spoke then started grumbling. He glared at the boy in front of him while the other boy laughed.

"Why don't you go hang out with Rin-chan?"

He snickered after he said that in a sing-songy voice. Shippou laughed at the blush.

"I know you like her. So just come out and say it to her already Kohaku?"

Kohaku who was now fourteen grumbled in embarrassment.

"I do not like her like that Shippou!"

Shippou nodded then pointed and acted shocked.

"Hey look there's Rin now! Hey Rin!"

Kohaku almost tripped from trying to turn around so fast. Finding no Rin in sight he glared at his kitsune best friend.

"I'm gonna get you runt!"

The kitsune glared. He knew he used to be short but at the age of twelve he had a growth spurt. A big one. Now being the same age as Kohaku wasn't the only thing that was similar. He stood only two inches shorter then him and Kohaku had his own growth spurt as well.

"I'm only two inches shorter!"

"You're still shorter!"

With that Shippou started to chase his friend. Sango who just walked out of the hut sighed and laughed.

"Boys will be boys."

* * *

You guys never said if I should bring Naraku back!!! This is needed to know!! If no one responds he is coming backor with a new enemy. 


End file.
